


Will of The Sea

by D_D_Darkwriter



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom - A. C. Crispin
Genre: Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Violence, cross dressing, rape/non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_D_Darkwriter/pseuds/D_D_Darkwriter
Summary: Salazar and his men are at port, taking a break before encountering the last of the pirates. A young Jack thinks sneaks aboard the Silent Mary and realizes he's more interested in the Spaniard than anyone would have guessed. Male to Male contact. VERY OOC, also made hastily, sorry. Happy Friday the 13TH! New Chapter.
Relationships: Armando Salazar/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Will of the Sea

itle: The Will of the Sea  
Chapter: One  
Category: POTC: Dead men tell no tales  
Pairing: Young Jack X Still alive Salazar  
Rating: R (Adults only)  
Summary: Salazar and his men are at port, taking a break before encountering the last of the pirates. A young Jack thinks sneaks aboard the Silent Mary and realizes he's more interested in the Spaniard than anyone would have guessed. Male to Male contact. VERY OOC, also made hastily, sorry. Happy Friday the 13TH!  
Warnings: MXM. OOCness, language. Sexual content. Hastily made, which I'm mildly sorry, but at least it's something.  
Disclaimer: I do not own or make a profit from this fic, however it needed to be made. There is not enough of this pairing around.

The Will of the Sea

The sea was calling to him, low and rumbling, yet soft and delicate. The wind was not helping in any way either. He could see under the bright moon that the waves were ever churning, and the vastness was more than his mind could ever imagine. 'Pirates…Once the ocean is rid of them, you'll truly be innocent waters.' Salazar thought as he tossed the rest of his apple core into the water.

"Capi'tan." His subordinate was at his heels, having been drinking this night.

"Yes Lt. Lesaro, you have my attention." Salazar said, facing the other man as he leaned somewhat closer to him. There was a nervous pause from the other individual and Salazar knew that he was still putting fear into his men, even into the late hours of the night while they were 'resting.'

"Some of the men were asking permission to go aboard…I may put in Sir, we could use some supplies-" Lesaro was cut off in his conversation.

"You take my night of port as an opportunity to have our vessel boarded by roughed up drunks after a night of drinking? These young soldiers would better benefit from having their full night sleep and nothing more." Salazar said, his voice firm.  
Lesaro looked down at the ground for only a moment before his head tilted upwards. "A lot of men have died today, after a successful 'hull.'" Lesaro said, his voice low.

Salazar watched the man, his mouth firm. He thought back on the events of the day, and how they had taken a somewhat small hit. At least six men had died, with four more wounded. The Silent Mary had also managed to come out with some damaged weaponry as well as new holes near her port.

Perhaps it was time for a break, even if it was for a single night. As Lt. Lesaro began to turn away in his defeat, Salazar made a small sigh. "A small group of men, ones you find deserve it the most…Take them to land. You have three hours." Salazar watched as Lt.'s face light up a little. "Don't forget to bring back apples."

The man walked away, his footsteps staggering slightly, but altogether energetic. Salazar gave another sigh and stiffly went back to watching out over the sea.

Salazar was awoken to the sound of loud singing. He made his way to the desk in his room and began putting his clothes on. He hated to admit it, but it sounded like a good deal of fun was going on outside and he could use a little light hearted humor.

As he stepped out into the cold night air, he saw the sight that lay before him on the deck of his magnificent ship. There were a handful of soldiers, all drinking and smoking. They looked to be playing cards, though Salazar prayed they were not dumb enough to gamble in front of him. He approached the group, noticing that there were a handful of brightly colored dresses and frail voices also mixed in the crowd. 'Women.' Salazar thought, and bit his lip. He had thought that having Lesaro take the men to shore, they would keep the women there, and not bring them aboard.

He reached the group and there was a small silence that came upon the crowd. Lesaro moved to stand up, "Capi'tan Salazar!" He seemed almost ashamed that he had been caught in the situation. Salazar reached deep within himself, trying hard to restrain the dark urge to have the soldiers locked up for the night, and the women sent off.

His eyes scanned the crowd and his eyes met those of a bright smile. Skin, looking freshly kissed by the sun, eyes deep in color, and encircled with black eye liner like he had never seen. The roughness and trinkets of braids stuck in the young girl's hair. Her dress was a deep red and black color. She had some rough patches on her skin, but a quick fan brought up to her face, quickly covered a blushed smile that seemed to press against it. Salazar could only imagine the type of life the girl led. 'More likely a whore…' He thought, and tried to pull his eyes away. 'A rather rough looking whore…' He looked at the other women as well, noticing that they were not as young, nor as clean looking as the first. Their skin was also pail…and Salazar had to admit that he loved a darker shade than that of white that had never seen the sun.

"Carry on men." He said, and reached onto the table for a bottle that the men had brought aboard. "These go overboard in the morning." He said, his voice very deep and dark as if to dare any of the men to challenge him. He refused to have booze upon his ship while he needed his men ready for battle on the open sea.

"Aye!" The men cheered and Salazar began moving away to his quarters. He was foolish to think that he would be able to stay with the men and take part in the fun they were all having. He was a higher commanding officer…He was their captain. He had no place with the lower classes of soldiers…Especially during such activities that involved women of the night as well as alcohol. He was mildly disappointed in his lieutenant as well, the man should have known better.

He slumped back into his quarters and began to sit down at his desk. He looked over the maps on the table, and took a few long swigs of what he only could assume was rum. It had a stinging taste, and it reminded him of why he rarely drank at all. He sighed and began drinking more, feeling that maybe tonight wasn't such a bad night to continue drinking.

It was another hour before Salazar realized that there was a small tapping at the door, and that the laughter from outside had died down. He stood, shaking off the feeling of dizziness that passed through him as he walked to the door. 'I drank too much.' He thought, and tried to straighten his coat and hair before he reached for the door to open it.

As he pulled the door open, a wisp of fragrance pooled over him. Somewhat of the flowers that blossomed back home, but also the underlying smell of the open waters. That smell could never be covered up. "You." Was the only word that passed over his lips. It was the woman from before, the one with a red and black dress…The only that looked to see the sun more than anything else. "What are you doing here?" He said, trying to sound off putting and rather annoyed. He couldn't help but feel a small burning in his body though.

"I'm lost." The voice was so low, Salazar wasn't sure he had heard it right. He also thought the voice was very low…Much too low to be that of a delicate girl's. He was gently pushed aside, a hand pressed against his arm as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. "You're drunk."

He shook himself, as if he felt he was falling asleep. "You cannot be in here." He said, and was positive she could hear the slur in his words. His accent was thick enough, but the sound of having had too much to drink was positively inviting her to come closer, he was sure of it from the way she was moving closer to him.

"Why not?" Her voice was a little darker, and Salazar had suddenly wished he had not drank so much. There was a hand along his coat, and she was leaning n closer. He could smell the ocean in the girl's hair, and the firm press of her body against his. He was biting his own tongue, feeling the way that his organ was lighting up with attention. He wanted to bring his hands up and cradle her face, yet he knew he shouldn't.

He realized that they were almost to the bed, the woman having somehow managed to pull his coat off, her teeth gently rubbing against his neck. "Stop." Salazar said, his voice suddenly firm.

"You want more to drink?" The voice said, and Salazar's mind must have imagined that it sounded very deep suddenly, as if the girl were soprano in voice.

'Her voice is so deep…' He thought and began to move his hands to reach her chest, wanting to cup her breast, but realizing that there was nothing really there to cup. The teeth along his neck began to suck, taking in skin, and leaving a mark that Salazar was sure his men would see in the morning.

He used his hands to push against the flat chest, "I said stop." And this time he was met with the girl breaking away. He took a moment to realize his position, the way that she was now on top of him, straddling his waist, her breathing hitched. His own clothes were coming undone, his shirt barely on, and his pants unbuckled. His head was a fog, and he knew this would have to stop now if he did not want to do anything with the girl.

"But your body wants to continue." This time, the voice was firm, and as Salazar looked up at the girl's face, he was seeing mild stubble along her chin. He was seeing an adam's apple protruding from the neckline, the lack of breasts on her chest, and rather broad shoulders. There was also the fact that he could feel a rather hard organ pressing into his stomach.

"You're a man!" Salazar hissed out, and began to squirm. He was completely taken aback as the man dressed in drag quickly reached down and pinned his wrists with a decent amount of power.

"And you're drunk…You could probably write this off as a dream later on…But I doubt you'd regret what I'm going to do." The voice was faint, and hushed. Salazar had to listen closely to make sure he heard all of what the other had to say.  
"Disgusting!" The captain yelled out and began to thrash out. The man on top of him road with his body though, taking the hit as he bucked up into him, and moving along with the man so that his grip did not once loosen or waver.

"You'll have to be better than that I'm afraid. I'm used to rough tides." The voice was silky smooth, and Salazar was beginning to feel the heat rising in his body.

'The alcohol is doing this.' He thought to himself miserably. He knew he was having trouble fighting back, as well as trying to keep his composure and erection at bay. He had never been in such a situation. "Let me go you whore." Salazar hissed out, feeling his hands ball into fists as he fought to keep the younger man from leaning in again.

There was a scoff from above, and Salazar had to take a moment to focus on the other above him. "I'm not a whore mate…I just so happened to come across your mates' at the bar…Talking about how 'bountiful' their night was…"

"You have sex for money!" Salazar hissed out, trying to push upwards into the young man. "I don't pay for it."

"Please…" The tone was even, and Salazar could see the sly look rushing over the other's face as he leaned in closer to his own. "I was just along to gather some extra…prizes…if you will…But here I am, caught up in a moment I have never been in before."

"What are you talking about?" Salazar snapped out, feeling the grip along his wrists tighten as they were pushed further into the soft pillows below him.

"I had no idea it was the Silent Mary that came into port tonight. I thought it was just another brig carrying some rowdy Soldiers. Here I am though…and with the Captain none the less." The voice was seductive, as well as smug sounding. "I have to say, I had no intention of having sex with a man tonight…Yet here I am." His lips lightly brushed against Salazar's neck line, and the older captain couldn't help but feel himself freeze up.

"I don't fuck men." He said, narrowing his eyes and feeling the younger man pull away. There was still a sly smile on his face. He scoffed again and that toothy grin was forever burned in Salazar's head.

"I may be wearing the dress…But believe me, I've no intention of being on the 'receiving' end of any of this tonight." His tone was even, and there seemed to be playfulness to it as well.

Salazar gritted his teeth, finding a new vigor to begin thrashing about. He yelled at the other in Spanish, every curse word he could think of, in a raised, slurred tone. He managed to get the other male raised off of his hips, allowing him to turn to his side slightly. "Mate, mate…" The tone was suddenly darker, much deeper than Salazar would have liked it to be above him. "What would those men of yours think…Hearing you yelling…Walking in to your rescue, and finding you like…this…" The dark haired man used his eyes to gesture between them both, making sure that Salazar was very aware of his own erect organ pressing through his pants. "Have ye forgotten yer' enjoying this situation?" He said, moving his hands so that they finally released Salazar.

The older man moved his hands up, making sure to rip at any clothing he could manage to grab while he was still being restrained by the other's body. He could hear fabric ripping, and the other man grunting to stay on top.

Salazar gave a push, allowing himself to finally roll onto his stomach, listening to the sound of the other man struggling with something. He felt the other's body move off of his own, and took in a breath as if to try and calm himself. He felt hands suddenly gripping at his waist, pulling at his pants, and revealing his organ to the open air. "Fuck." He hissed out, feeling roughed hands dancing along his organ. He used his legs to push with all of his might off of the bed, the hands coming loose and his body becoming freed.

In his wild haste, he lost his balance and fell off of the bed, his pants tangling in his feet, making sure to keep him from retaining any balance. He felt the cold floor against his knees, his eyes wildly trying to locate something he could use as a weapon to fend off the other man.

'I'll stab him and toss him over board.' Salazar was thinking madly when he finally managed to get to his feet and was met with a wildly almost naked young man. He took in the sight and felt the suddenly sharp tip of his own sword poking into his chest.

"Easy there mate." The string of words made him felt sicker than he should have. Raising his hands, Salazar ground his teeth together. The other man had slipped out of the dress, and stood there, in a very loose fitting shirt with nothing else on. His organ was standing straight up, twitching, at which Salazar tried to divert his attention. "Take the rest of your pants off." The voice was even more firm than Salazar enjoyed. He stared at the other, feeling the blade dig into his chest a little more.

Reluctantly, he kicked his pants the rest of the way off, leaving his shirt to remain alone. His hair was coming out of his pony tail and he knew he was also now sporting his erection to the world. "Touch yourself." The younger man had demanded, and withdrew the sword, lowering to his feet so he could casually lean on it.

"I won't. I'd rather you kill me than continue this." Salazar said, biting his lip as the other man smiled and licked his lips. There was a pause between communication before the younger man moved closer.

"I've never been one to force such an activity. I think two bodies joining together should be fun and pleasing." His eyes slowly drew themselves over Salazar's body, and the older man felt suddenly vulnerable with no weapon and all of the exposure. "However since I've never done it with a man…I imagine the need to be delicate and patient is not necessary." That dark eye moved so they landed directly with Salazar's, "So I'll say again, touch yourself." This time he moved the sword so that it dug into the ground, indicating that he was prepared to use more…violent means to get what he wanted.

Salazar could tell he was a young man who didn't take 'no' for an answer. He knew this young man would do anything… "You're signing a death sentence." Salazar hissed out, and moved his hand so that it was running the length of his organ. His own body was instantly paying attention. He hated the situation he was in, but there was a burning in him that he knew was enjoying this to some extent. He prayed it was the alcohol that was making him feel this way.

He stroked his organ, his other hand coming to rest at his side as his other hand went to work on himself. The younger man was already moving the sword a safe distance away from both of them, and Salazar wondered if he would be able to move to intercept the weapon. "Move." The voice said, and the young man gestured to the bed. Salazar only turned though, his lips parting slightly as he rolled his thumb over the tip of his organ in order to smear pre-cum over the tip of his head. "You're enjoying this too much." The voice was firm, and Salazar couldn't believe the situation was getting this out of hand.

"I hate this." Salazar breathed out, feeling the other male move to stand behind him, a hand gently moving to be placed over his hip. He tensed at the feeling, but did not dare make a move when the hand quickly moved to cover the rest of his organ.

"Let me help you then." The voice said, close to his ear. Salazar felt his stomach churn. He swallowed hard and felt himself becoming dizzy again. The hand was dancing along his organ, and Salazar realized how long it had been since another person had touched him. He bit his tongue.

'Why? Why am I letting this happen?' He thought desperately, and for a moment his mind danced at ANY action he could try and use in order to fight off the other man. ANY sort of elbow to the man's mid-section…Any sort of wild attempt to go and retrieve the weapon and use it against this young…heathen. He did no such thing though. The waves moved the ship, and the other's hand moved with it. It was as if the sea itself was upon him, moving him and entertaining his body in the most seductive of ways.

The roughed hands knew how to dance along his organ, making sure to gently pull and twist in a way that made it seem like the young man had so much more experience with his own body, though the captain was certain they had never met before. Salazar's breathing hitched, and when teeth dug into the nape of his own neck, he was sent over the edge. His organ spilled over the young man's hand, making sure to splatter in a way that made the other gently laugh behind him.

Salazar felt ashamed of himself, realizing he was now leaning over the bed, his body shaking, and a thick organ still gently leaking cum onto his sheets. Hands moved along his skin as the other man began to push him forwards more so. Long, slender fingers moved to his ass cheeks and Salazar tensed. "No." He said, "This is far enough." His tone was dangerous, but the other male seemed to just laugh at him.

"I could call your men myself, but with this situation…It's even worse than before." There was a sudden rush, and Salazar could feel a finger in his most intimate of places. "What would your men do after seeing you in such a position. You'd be mutinied…sent home and killed even." The man's voice was a cold reminder of their situation and the graveness that it held. If he were caught in this position, Salazar would be ruined. His future…would fall…and he would never see the ocean cleansed of all piracy.

The finger inside his body moved suddenly, pushing in and out, moving in such a delicate fashion that his organ jumped back to life. He felt his insides moving, twisting even at the sensation of the finger inside. He wanted to push the other's digit out of him. The young man was moving though, so that he was unable to feel anything else.

Another finger was added and Salazar ground his teeth again, pushing his own head forwards and into the cloth of the bed. His eyes were tearing up and he gave a small hiss. "What's your name?" He asked, and although all of his body was shaking, he was still reminding himself of the anger he should have for the young man.

"Jack…You can call it out when you cum again." Jack said, and the way his name was spoken made sure to stick in the back of Salazar's mind.

"I'm going to kill you Jack…I swear it." He hissed out, feeling his entrance being pulled apart by a sudden splitting of the fingers.

There was a laugh from the young man and then he removed his fingers. "Make sure to remember this situation when you think of me." He said, his voice soft.

Salazar tried to move his legs, so that they were not so spread, but tensed with there was suddenly a rather swollen cock being pushed into him. He moved forwards, trying to escape the sensation, but was instead shoved backwards onto the organ by a hand along his shoulder. Salazar did everything he could not to cry out, feeling as if his body were going to explode.

He tried to push the organ out, his panting reaching a higher volume when he began to feel the organ twitch inside of him. 'I'm being fucked by some kid…' His mind yelled at him, 'and I'm letting him do it…' He felt sick, though couldn't bring himself to fight back…even now.

He pushed his head into the sheets again when he felt Jack start to move, the younger man having leaned back, placing a hand along Salazar's hip and the other on the back of his neck. The older man was aware of the hand on his neck moving to clasp his hair, pulling at his pony tail. Jack jerked his head back and gave a small moan, "You're so soft inside Capi'tan." He breathed out and began to thrust in with a little more vigor.

Salazar felt the tears stinging his face. There was a decent amount of pain that was starting to ebb away. The pleasure was setting in, and his whole body was feeling warm as the cock slid in and out of his entrance with more and more ease. He groaned, but quickly held his breath when he realized he was making noises. He resorted to short huffs of air, trying hard to concentrate on how much he hated the other. 'Why am I enjoying this so much?' He thought to himself in his heated panic.

"Say my name Capi'tan." Jack's voice almost sounded like it was mocking. The tug at Salazar's hair was a reminder of the other's current position. He held his lips tightly though, not wanting to give the other the feeling. When his body was suddenly more violently bucked into, his organ began to bounce with delight and want for another release. Salazar saw stars and gasped again, feeling Jack's organ slam into the deepest part of his body.

"Fuck. You." He spat out, though was sure the younger man was not fully listening to him. The words only seemed to fuel Salazar more, for he found himself panting harder and sweating for release again. His body locked his hips backwards, spreading his legs further and making it so that Jack could reach in more deeply.

"Fuck…You're so tight…So deep…" Jack was gasping, and before Salazar knew it, he felt himself becoming full with the others' own seed. He was aware of his own organ coming to spill again as Jack bucked a few more times into his body.  
Slowly, Salazar began to move forward, feeling Jack's organ beginning to slip out of him. He was well aware of the other's body slowly leaning down in order to wrap an arm around his neck. Salazar froze in place, wondering if the other was going to shove himself back into his body. "If you didn't want this so bad, why not fight more? You could have avoided this." The words were a lot more chilling than Salazar wanted to admit. He wasn't sure why the other was suddenly asking such a thing, or why he was bringing it up.

He moved to push him away, trying hard to bring his body over the length of bed. His back hurt though, and his ass was leaking with cum. He was embarrassed enough, not to mention the feeling of dizziness from the alcohol that was consuming him still. "You got what you wanted, now get the hell out of here before I run you through." The silence he was met with was more than undesirable.

He watched as Jack removed himself from the bed and gave a small sneer, "Like I said, let's not lie to ourselves about how much you enjoyed this mate." Jack kept his gaze locked on Salazar's, and the older man was sure it was because he was sure he really would kill him if given the chance right now.

Salazar watched as Jack moved to grab the pants that he had been wearing. He went to say something as he watched Jack put them on, knowing that the man had no intention of wearing the dress he had worn in, when leaving. "Those are my pants." Salazar growled out, watching as Jack smiled and leaned over the bed.

Salazar moved backwards, away from Jack's approaching body. A hand quickly moved out and grabbed onto his jaw line, making sure to keep his face in place. There was silence as Salazar scowled when Jack pressed his lips to his own, making sure to drag his tongue over his own lips. He allowed himself to kiss back, somewhat consumed by the fact that he didn't want to be outdone by the younger man. When they broke apart, Jack seemed to sigh into the other's own breath, "I will not forget this, Capi'tan Salazar." He whispered, "I hope next time you are more participatory." He quickly drew his head back as Salazar made a swing for his face. "I would love you to enjoy it more next time." He said, a smile still pressed against his face.

Salazar made a move to start to get up, and realized Jack was using that time to escape. The younger man was much faster, and instead of using the door, he was moving to undo the window to the side of the cabin, pulling the curtains back and making forcing them open.

Salazar painfully stood on his feet, feeling even more of the cum dripping out of his stretched entrance. He watched the open window a moment longer before leaning dejectedly over the bed. 'Jack…' He thought miserably, and felt his body shake at the reminder of everything that the younger man had made him feel. He tightened his fists together and willed himself to believe he had not enjoyed a moment of his and Jack's time together, and that the next time he saw the young man, he was going to for sure kill him.

-End Chapter  
Began: 10/13/17 8am  
Finished: 10/13/17 3:25pm

Sorry this was done so quickly. I just felt like I needed to post something today and this was a story draft I had hastily put together and completed. I hope you all enjoy it and I'm sorry it's not really proof-read or well done. Thank you for still keeping up with me, and I really do hope to have a few more stories posted over the span of time this year.

-D. D. Darkwriter


	2. A Familiar Scent

Title: Will of the Sea  
Chapter 2: A familiar scent  
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: Pre-dead men tell no tales  
Pairing: Young Jack X Alive Captain Salazar   
Rating: Adult R  
Summary: It has been months since Captain Salazar’s incident with Jack, however the situation of that night still haunts him to the point of exhaustion. When Lesara recommends Salazar spend a night ashore to relax, it seems as if Salazar has a chance to move on from his experience. Yet, it seems that there is a force out there determined to make two men clash together. MxM. Top Young Jack.   
Warnings: Very very out of character for both men included. I’m not sure what ‘cannon’ is, but this is based off fantasy pairings, so…don’t read to much into it. Also, Non consensual, so lets go to the safe side of rape. Violence, cussing…if you have any idea of what I write, you know the typical style I have. Not too pleasant really. You have been warned. Thank you if you proceed.   
Disclaimer: I do not make any sort of money profit or even notoriety from this fic. It is fantasy based and I do aim to please whenever possible. If you have been waiting for this story, then I am happy to hopefully fulfill your taste for Jack X Salazar needs.   
Other: Thank you writer Moreona for rewriting the first chapter and giving me inspiration to make another. 

Enjoy. 

  
It had been months. 6 long months at sea. All these months spent to the Spanish Captain thinking of Jack and how he had spent that one evening with the cross dressing young man.

  
He stood now, his hands gripping the railing of his ship, his double helm behind him rocking along with the waves, as if not a care to where she was heading. The sun was dipping low into the sky, and the small patch of land that stood beyond the water seemed calm. The waves rolled onto the shore as if to state to Salazar, ‘It is safe here, come see.’ The patting of the low tide did not help though. 

  
He turned back to his helm, his eye sight reaching over his crew as they drearily moved about the deck. His men did not fully understand why, but they knew he was keeping them from shore. Captain Salazar had been brutal with the men, as well as any pirate they had come across these last couple months. 

  
He was having frustrating nights, which did little to help his attitude in the mornings. He would awake from a dream with the outline of a young boy dressed as a woman sauntering up to him, smiling. Those kohl-black eyes gazing at him with lust. Hot hands would then cover his body and make him squirm. He would fall back, onto soft covers and be overtaken by the younger man, no boy. Jack was just a boy it seemed. Yet still this young male had caught him and sent his body into such madness.

  
The lips on his body would bite hard, those hands would tease at places Captain Salazar never would have known about. Then, came the pushing sensation of an organ entering his body. 

  
Around this time is when the Spaniard would awake, sweat dripping from his body and his breathing ragged. He would open and close his eyes a few times, simply to make sure he was waking from a dream, and not in the situation that had so badly shook him days, weeks, and months ago. 

  
He would try to suck in air, only after a few dozen times of realizing that this would not help his own organ to go down. It had been years since he had an uncontrollable organ, and the older man had always assumed those days were long past him. Yet these nightly ones always persisted. 

  
He had many times left it alone, only for the strain to become painful. He always gave in. He always wrapped his hands around the hard organ and would stroke it with a bit of pressure until he was leaning back into his bed and taking in small sucks of air. 

  
At first, he did not have to think much of what was going on. He would find his release almost instantly, yet as the events became more frequent, and then more routine, Captain Salazar would find only one sickening thought to help him find that relaxing release. The pressure in his body left by Jack. 

  
Only recently, after a day of destroying a ship that had been ridden with pirates, Captain Salazar found himself in a mess of excitement. This event had happened not two weeks ago, and still it was making his blood boil. Captain Salazar had retreated to the quarter deck trying to calm himself. His organ was straining in his pants. 

  
He had been confused as to why he could not calm down. It was only at night that these strains would normally take place. He was frustrated, and with fear of his crew seeing something they shouldn’t, he had finally retreated to his own quarters. He had told Lieutenant Lesaro he needed rest. When asked by the soldier, ‘Should we find land to rest and relax.’

  
Captain Salazar had growled out a resounding, ‘No.’ He had shut his door and shut himself in the inner cabin. He had almost immediately taken off his pants and gripped himself. He leaned against a wall, with a mirror and bucket next to him. His breathing grew ragged as he tried to relieve himself as quickly as possible, yet every time he came close, he could not do it. 

  
This was the time that he had the complete and utter thought to slowly drag his pointer and index finger into his mouth and suck on them. He then leaned his hand down to his entrance and he pushed his head into the mirror. He drew in a breath and felt his puckered entrance twitch. 

  
He pushed a single finger in and he felt his body almost shiver with the sensation. He moved the finger after a moment of getting used to it. He also allowed for the other finger to dance along the penetrated wall. Salazar’s hand pumped his organ a few times before he added the other finger, his brain almost instantly screaming the images of Jack in the dress and the feeling of Jack’s fingers in his body. He clenched his teeth and gave a small gasp when he splattered onto the mirror and floor. He withdrew his fingers and allowed himself to release his grasp on his organ. 

  
His eyes opened to see his own face, flushed and lips parted in order to take in air. He felt shameful, and pushed himself off of the mirror. “What have you done to me Serpentine?” He whispered out as he began to feel sick.   
It was after this incident that drew Captain Salazar to finally know that there was no easy way to end those nightly strains. He hated himself afterwards, but whenever the moment would come across him, he would loose a piece of his restrained, dignified side and simply give in. ‘It’s faster this way.’ He always told himself. 

  
The act was exhausting him though. The thoughts of what Jack had done to him that night were always on his mind. All of these things weighing on him. Not to mention the added tension of killing pirates and forcing his crew to suffer as well. 

  
“Capi’tan Salazar.” The tone was so low it almost did not register with the captain. “Can I ask a favor mi Capi’tan.” Salazar was torn from his memories to his present situation.

  
Salazar kept his grip on the helm and turned ever so slightly to look at his first mate. “Lieutenant Lesaro, you may speak.” His voice was slightly rough. 

  
“I will be straight forward with you Capi’tan. You need a rest.” The voice was almost lost on the clash of waves underneath, yet still the older captain had heard him. 

  
He straightened while still holding the helm. ‘Then he has noticed. It must be bad if Lesaro is saying something now.’ He said nothing aloud, simply held onto the wheel and steadied the ships course. 

  
“You haven’t set foot on land since-” Lesaro saw the way that Salazar spun around to suddenly fully face him. The two men stood almost touching as Salazar’s cold eyes bore into him. “I-I ah…I am simply worried for mi Capi’tan. It troubles me to see you like this mi amigo.”

  
The older captain allowed his shoulders to fall slightly. Lesaro had always been a good soldier. He never questioned orders. “I told you no drunkards…No women on my ship.” He tried to turn back and focus some of his scowl to the open waters, once more allowing the ship to simply steer herself. 

  
“I was weak in my influence capi’tan. It will not happen again.” Lesaro had been apologizing for months now. It had been only a small rumor amongst the ships crew who had witnessed the black and red dressed woman heading to the captain’s courtiers after asking about him and stating how handsome he was. It was even more reality based when Lesaro had seen a piece of the dress hanging out from under the Captain’s mattress one morning when he was retrieving some paper work from the desk next to it. He had said nothing aloud, but simply could understand that the pain his captain was feeling could possibly be a love sickness. 

  
After all, what man spends a night with such a beautiful woman and then takes her clothing and keeps it. Perhaps the captain had asked her to stay aboard with him…and she had denied him, and so he sent her off with nothing to wear. Lesaro would always shake his head at the thought of his captain being too crass with a woman. 

  
Even so, if this woman had given the captain a night he was still lingering over, perhaps she had left an impression on his mighty captain that shook his heart so deeply. 

  
“Are you listening?” Salazar’s voice was firm, and this drew Lesaro back to him. “You’ve gone red. Are you feeling sick?”

  
Lesaro fumbled to swallow stale saliva. “There could be an inn ashore Capi’tan. I can go to look, and then you can come aboard and have some hot food and bath. You need to be strong. For me, and for the men.”   
Captain Salazar’s mouth was slightly parted, as if he was completely taken aback by the sudden words. “You’re talking mad.” Salazar’s tone was lowered. 

  
Lesaro’s head shook, “I’m not. You need a rest that can only be found on land. Let me go.” He was firm with his words, and Salazar could tell that although he was being so demanding, he was meaning it to benefit his well being. 

  
Salazar felt a small nervousness rise in his stomach. “Bien.” He shook his head in agreement. The Lieutenant gave a happy salute and then spun around on his heels, busying himself with preparations to go ashore with a handful of men. “Don’t bring anyone back with you.” Captain Salazar had growled out when he watched them begin to take a small boat to shore. 

  
Lesaro’s slight head nod in acknowledgement gave a small reassuring feeling to Salazar as he watched the men bob away over the water. “Let’s bring her closer.” Salazar roared over the deck to his ragged looking crew. 

  
At the sudden words, his crew seemed to brighten up and everyone began to move a little faster. They were excited to take shifts on land, gathering goods, eating food, and most of all, drinking if offered the chance. 

  
_*_

  
When Captain Salazar’s feet reached the doors of the inn, he could tell that the place was a little more than bustling. Their ship had not been the only one in port, but from what the Captain could see of the other ships, none were sailing the pirate flag. The loud cheers from inside indicated that the crowd would be a lot of a different matter. It was easy to hide flags, but hiding your ways was different. 

  
Upon entering, there were small groups of men meandering about telling stories from the day or from previous adventures. Captain Salazar was by far the best dressed. There was a small hush when he entered up to the counter along with Lesaro and a few other men. 

  
Salazar paid them no mind. If they were not his men, and not pirates, he did not care unless noted otherwise. Lesaro was at his shoulder, a hand waving at the bartender and mentioning a room. “I will not stay here.” Captain Salazar had leaned into Lesaro’s ear to mutter in Spanish. 

  
“The bath and room are already paid for. You have it till morning.” Lesaro said, his voice brimming with excitement. “There are soaps, and foods…all fresh I’m assured!” He sounded like he would be having the room instead. 

  
A woman with big breasts and brown curly hair walked smoothly up to them. She was pale skinned and her lips a bright red. Her eyes were green and there were freckles spattered over her face. “Let me show you to your room.” Her voice was soft, and Lesaro’s hand danced over Salazar’s back as if to push him slightly. 

  
“Hermosa mujer, lead away.” Lesaro said with a wave of his hand. His other was still on his captain’s back as he walked closely behind. 

  
‘She is beautiful…’ Salazar remarked, and suddenly felt a rush flood over him. He looked at her shoulders from behind. They were narrow and slim. He shook his head, there was no way she was faking a bosom like that anyway. He did not have to worry about her being a man. He moved along with Lesaro down a hall. “What about the ship?” Captain Salazar had questioned, his voice a whisper. 

  
“I will go back after I gather some supplies from markets that are still open, I hear most close well after dusk here. I’ll wait for you there.” There was a pause, “You have my word she will be safe.” He said as softly as he could. It wasn’t that Salazar doubted the loyalty of his men, it was more or less the worry of being away from his ship and his men in such a foreign place. If something where to happen to the ship, it would be catastrophic. 

  
They reached a large wooden door. The woman opened it with ease and led the two men in. In the center of the room was a large tub filled with water along with other amenities. The woman stood smiling for a few minutes before looking from Lesaro to Salazar for a moment. “I can assist with washing if you would like-”

  
“No need.” Captain Salazar was quick to say as he motioned towards the door. “You’ve been the most gracious lady.” He bowed slightly and gave her a smile. 

  
She gave him a curtsy and seemed more than a little put off. As she moved past the two men, she gave Salazar a hard look, “If you should need any assistance tonight…Do not hesitate to call on me, Rea…I would be more than happy to help you.” Her voice was firm, and from the heat of her eyes, Salazar felt himself smile back. 

  
He thanked her and she was gone. Lesaro stood by, a small frown on his face. “Mi Capi’tan…She adores you without knowing you…That look-”

  
“I’m not here to spend time with women.” Salazar’s tone was soft and firm. He looked around the room. Beside the large tub filled with steaming water, there was a small array of cloths and towels. There was a stool next to the tub. There were shelves with different bottles adorning them. Liquors, soft soaps, fragrances, water… There were many different things in the room. A side table held some dried meat along with fresh steaming bread. There was fruit set on another table side and plenty of pillows on a wide looking bed. There was a small window with curtains drawn, which Salazar was sure overlooked his ship in the harbor. He could smell something in the air that seemed so familiar. 

  
His skin was feeling dirty suddenly. “Do- Do you want me to stay Capi’tan?” Lesaro’s voice was inquisitive. When Salazar turned around, he saw the way that his lieutenant was fumbling with his hands, his eyes looking down. 

  
“No, no of course not. You can go.” Salazar watched him make a courteous salute and then headed for the door. 

  
Salazar began to remove his clothing, taking his coat off first and then undoing his hair so it fell flat against his head and shoulders. “I’ll see you in the morning mi Capi’tan.” Lesaro said out as he opened the door and then closed it again. 

  
Finally alone in the room, Salazar felt a small weight lift off of his shoulders. He wandered over to one of the shelves, looking at the different liquors that lined them. He dragged each one down, smelling them to try and identify what they were. He was on his third when he thought he smelled something that sent a shiver down his spine. Rum. He was not sure why the smell made his heart tug at his gut to take a long sip, but he finally lifted the bottle and allowed it to pour down his throat. 

  
It stung all the way to his gut. There was a strong aftertaste to it which made Salazar feel slightly sick. However, the sweet taste of what could have been coconut milk was also on the tip of his tongue. He took another deep swig and then grabbed a piece of the bread on the table. He took a large hunk into his mouth and began to chew it. It was warm and made his mouth water. 

  
His eyes were drawn to the soaps on another shelf and he ran his hands along them, looking at the different sizes. Once more, he took the bottles and ran them along his nose, taking in their scents till he found one that was not so dainty smelling. It reminded him of the ocean, along with a few trees scattered here and there. He figured this would be the most appropriate for himself and poured it into the water. He grabbed the bottle of rum and moved over to the small stool next to the tub. He set down the rest of the soap container, along with the rum, after taking another long swig. 

  
He pulled his shirt off, and then his pants, and finally his undergarments. He was naked. There was no chill to the room due to the late spring heat that must have been dragged in by a draft from the door. He set the clothes on an empty chair in the room and moved back over to the tub. Slowly, he entered the water, the liquid being much warmer than he thought it would be. 

  
As soon as he sat down, his muscles relaxed. It was nice. He took the water around him and scooped it into his hair, allowing the oils and grim to slowly slip away. He poured soap into his hand and brushed it along the beaten strands, closing his eyes and smelling the calming aroma. 

  
He washed his hair clean and then worked over his body, making sure to run the soap over every part he could, trying to scrub himself clean with the small cut up cloth that had been hanging over the edge. Only when he was clean did he finally reach over and take another long swig of rum before setting it down and leaning his body back, his arms grasping at the sides of the tub in order to keep himself afloat. 

  
It was a large tub, narrow, yet enough room to fit himself inside so that he could easily stretch his body out. He only half considered how long it had taken for the warm water to be added to the tub before he heard the small creak of the door behind him. 

  
In any situation, Salazar should have been alarmed by the noise. However, due to the calming water and the feeling of the rum making his head spin ever so slightly, he gave no consideration to the person entering the room being anyone other than Lesaro. 

  
“Have you forgotten something mi amigo?” Salazar had said in a soft tone. When he got no response, he opened his eyes slightly and drew his legs into the water so he could sit and lean forward against the side of the tub. He set his forehead between his resting arms and watched as the water slightly swirled around himself. His chest was breathing lightly. “I have a favor to ask. Please wash my back, it is hard for me to reach.”

  
There was only the slightly hushed “Yes” given in response, and Salazar slid his eyes shut as he heard the person step closer. The soap was grabbed up and soon enough, there was a wash cloth being dragged over his shoulders ever so delicately. He gave a small sigh.

  
“You were right when you said I needed this. I have been taking my anger out on you and the crew. My comrades…for a mistake I was foolish enough to let happen.” Salazar spoke so softly as if whispering. He felt the bottle of rum lightly tap his hand and he only leaned up a little in order to grab it. Taking a swig, he handed it back without looking at the person he handed it too. He could hear the other take a long swig as well, but paid it no attention. He seemed held on his thoughts of a certain smell. “There’s a smell of salt and the sea that I cannot get out of my head. It is as if it’s trapped. I know that it is not here though, with me in this world.” Salazar muttered out, his voice reverberating with a slightly lazy sadness. “…but if I could capture it, I think I would always keep it with me.” His words seemed lost, as if he were dream talking. 

  
“Lesaro…When we go back I’m going to marry a woman with dark hair and sun kissed skin. I will dress her so fine, and I will look for this smell again. She will wear it, every day for me. She will be magnificent. Una verdadera belleza.” Salazar noticed that there was a small noise of clothes being shifted around, and that there was only one hand dancing that cloth over his lower back now. The hand was washing under the water line, perhaps getting Lesaro’s shirt wet. 

  
Salazar took the silence only then strange. “What about you, do you have a woman waiting for you to marry when you go back?” Salazar said, his eyes opening as he watched the water ripple below him. He was slowly raising his head up when finally, he felt the shifting of the water. 

  
The person was entering the water behind him. 

  
“Lesaro?” Salazar questioned as he shifted to see what was going on. 

  
“You’ve forgotten my name already?” The voice was unmistakable, and immediately stirred up everything within Salazar that he wished he could forget. The older man made to move upwards, but strong, toned arms pulled down on his shoulders and dug into his skin. “Now, now…” He was cooing, so close to Salazar’s ear. “The door is locked, you need not worry about your privacy…for now.” The tone was as deep and daring as Salazar had remembered it. 

  
“Get off.” Salazar spat out, pushing his back into the body behind him in order to try and knock him loose. The skin rubbed together along his back, and Salazar was positive he could feel every inch of a growing erection all too suddenly. He moved forwards again, arching his back away. “You snake.” He hissed out. 

  
“I must say, I’ve never considered myself to marry. My love for the sea will always outweigh that of a passing bosom…However, you have become a close second.” Jack’s tone was right along his neck, his beaded hair lightly slapping against Salazar’s shoulder. 

  
Salazar dug his nails into the side of the tub. “I repeat. Get off.” He was shaking slightly from his own anger, his head trying to twist away from the side of Jack’s own. 

  
Jack’s nose ghosted along his nape, and for a moment, Salazar thought he felt parted lips dancing over his skin. “You seem to remember me very well.” He whispered out, and only then did a shiver pass along Salazar’s spine as he became aware of his own growing erection. “Could you be longing for me so badly that from only one night ye’ remembered my smell? Does it haunt ye? Or…” A hand slowly released from around Salazar’s right arm and delicately shifted along his side and down to his groin. The nimble fingers clasped around a half erect organ and pumped a single time, “Do you dream of what I can do to this body, mate?” His tone was over cocky and although Salazar was feeling light headed from the smells as well as the rum, he was still coherent to what was happening. 

  
He shifted wildly and bucked at Jack, the younger man forced to shift away and let go. He still held Salazar’s left shoulder. 

  
The older man was pushed violently into the side of the tub, his neck being pressed against the side and causing him to gasp for air. Jack’s now free hand twisted in his hair and formed an iron grip. “You’re the first person I’ve met that excites me when struggling. Which is odd for me.” Jack’s tone was almost too light sounding, and Salazar felt the sting of pain tighten around his neck. “I would like to try this gently…but maybe you like it rough.”

  
“How-did. You-” Salazar was sputtering. He was having a hard time breathing. 

  
“Know ye were ‘ere?” Jack’s tone was still light. “I didn’t…It was by chance I saw ye’ with yer first mate…an’ if I’m being honest, I was going to leave port as soon as possible. But…” Jack’s face was once again close to his own, breathing heavily and suddenly muttering dark words. “I couldn’t stop myself when I saw that hand on yer’ back. Too friendly if I says so me’self.” Jack’s grip in Salazars hair tightened and with a sudden shock, the captain’s head was pulled back. He gave a small gasp for air as he was pulled back fully against Jack’s chest. “’E says ya needed a relaxing time…Then I saw ya’ enter here, the woman left…so I thought to myself,” Salazar grimaced when he felt the hot, wet tongue on the side of his neck, “you don’t fuck men.” His growl sent shivers down Salazar’s spine. 

  
His hands reaching up, he tried to grab onto Jack’s offensive hand. However, this only led room for Jack to grab a hold once more of Salazar’s still half erect cock. The older man gasped and then grunted. Jack’s voice was still hot in his ear. “I’m not often jealous…” He was muttering against Salazar’s neck, “But the thought of ye’ getting fucked by another man…Made me uneasy.” The words seemed to be chosen carefully. 

  
They were also accompanied by the sudden biting of teeth directly into Salazar’s neck. The older man gasped and tried to arch away from the teeth, but a tightening of the hand around his groin made him a little more compliant. Soon enough, the teeth shied away and were replaced by a tongue making sure to coax over the hurt flesh. Salazar could feel Jack’s mouth sucking at the skin, knowing that Jack was trying hard to leave a visible mark. His blood was rushing to his groin and the water was splashing around and out of the tub from the struggle. “Stop this.” Salazar hissed. “It’s disgusting.” He snapped out when lips finally released his skin. 

  
“Disgusting? Mate…’ave ya seen yourself?” Jack’s tone was a laugh in Salazar’s ear. As his hand holding his hair was loosened, Salazar looked down into the water. Jack’s hand was firmly grasping his organ, the cock completely swollen in his grasp. “You. Like. This.” His words were hard for Salazar to hear. 

  
The Spanish captain thrashed suddenly, his hips rising up and he managed to finally elbow Jack in the side. There was a small grunt of pain, as if Jack were only slighted by the action. Salazar rose up, his body suddenly free from the other. As he rose up though, his legs parted and found that the bottom of the tub was slipperier than he would have liked. Strong hands rose to his hips, and the older man was caught off guard by both actions.

  
He fell backwards, into Jack, landing on the younger male’s body. He was nearly impaled by the hard erection that narrowly slipped between his unguarded entrance. He grabbed both edges of the tub out of reflex and too late found that one of Jack’s hands was already away from his hip. The finger was positioned at his entrance, pushing past the tense muscles and gaining access into his body. 

  
Salazar gasped and then tried to move forward. Jack leaned upwards though, his free hand rising over Salazar’s chest and grasping his clavicle to pull downwards on the man. There was an old wound that was heavily affected by this gesture, and so Salazar was forced to stay in his awkward sitting position. The finger entered deeper into his body, but only wiggled slightly within. “If I’m not mistaken…Ye’ve been doin’ some exploring mate.” Jack’s voice was sharp. 

  
Salazar ground his teeth together, feeling his blood rushing. He felt a new wave of shame wash over him from thinking that Jack could tell he had been exploring himself. He moved a hand down in order to clasp onto Jack’s own organ, trying hard to switch the power balance. 

  
In response, Salazar earned himself a painful second finger and a sudden twisting motion. The grip on his old wound also hardened and he rocked his head back in order to hiss out in pain. “This could be a lot more fun for us.” Jack breathed out, his fingers pushing apart and twisting more. Salazar let the others’ organ go and settled on digging his hand into Jack’s thigh. “Much better.” Jack breathed out and his invading fingers lessened their assault on the other man. Jack’s teeth once more took in flesh along Salazar’s shoulder and began sucking and biting. Salazar moved his head forward as much as he could to get away from the other. He was cursing lightly in Spanish as Jack slowly dug a third finger into his entrance. 

  
Water was invading his insides and Salazar was embarrassed for the way his body was betraying him. The way Jack worked his fingers in his entrance was making Salazar’s knees shake. There was almost an unbearable urge to move his hips or simply grab his own organ in order to get a good release. However, biting his own lip, Salazar continued to take in the sensation of Jack’s fingers gently gliding in and out of his entrance, spreading and coaxing the muscle to relax and make room for something bigger. 

  
He shut his eyes and took in a breath when he felt Jack pull all the fingers out. “You’ll be more relaxed once ya’ release once.” Jack was saying into his shoulder, and Salazar was digging his nails into the others skin. 

  
“I curse you Jack.” He growled out when he felt the man positioning himself at his entrance, the gesture hard to accomplish because Salazar was doing his best to keep from moving out of the way. His position may have been bad, but for Jack, it was worse. His entrance was easy for fingers to reach, but as Salazar saw it, Jack’s organ was bouncing underneath his own, and so unless Salazar moved to let the organ go behind, his ass was safe from being invaded. 

  
“Yer making this hard mate.” The gruff was unsettling to Salazar as he felt Jack’s knees come up through his legs. The younger man was quickly spreading his legs apart, forcing Salazar to move backwards, and seeming to loose what little control he had gained over the situation. 

  
Salazar was forced to rise up, his arms supporting himself as he rose out of the water. He was unsure of how he would progress, but knowing that Jack was much younger and quicker than he was, he tried to act fast. He only took a second to try and gather his balance when Jack seemed to have the perfect angle for penetration. 

  
It was sudden, and took all of Salazar’s strength not to scream out from the pain he felt. The sudden intrusion forced his legs to shake and his torso to lean forward to grip the edge of the tub. He was barely standing and Jack’s hands wrapped around his stomach to better steady him. Salazar only took in another moment of pain before he realized that Jack’s head was perfectly aligned with the back of his head. 

  
He thrust his head back and landed a decent hit on the younger man’s head, though he was positive it did not land as clearly as he had hoped it would. A grunt and a curse sounded from behind him, yet the organ still embedded itself deeper into his body, causing the pressure within Salazar to drag his attention. There was a hard thrust to the hollow of his knee as he was forced to the ground, Jack having quickly shaken off the head hit. 

  
“Son of a bitch-” Salazar had muttered out as his hands shook against the side of the tub, his arms coming down in order to try and get a better hold. Jack only allowed a moment to pass before his hips thrusts forward and dived deep into Salazar’s body. The man tensed up and tried to pull away. Jack was quick to yank back on his hips though, his fingers digging in deep as he steadied his pace and tried to calm the rhythm. “You can’t let men in here.” He said, and Salazar almost did not hear the words. 

  
His face was pressed into the side of his arm as he tried to get his knees in place, the soapy floor of the tub forcing him to move around. He was only half mindful of how smooth the wood was so that he did not have to worry about possible splinters and blisters from the way Jack was forcing his way into him. 

  
Jack paused a moment in his movements and Salazar felt his body being pulled up, Jack’s hands placed momentarily over his own hands in order to force them to the sides and apart. The way Jack moved him was seeming gentle enough, as if to help Salazar gain better control of his posture. However, with the movements that followed, Salazar would not have been surprised if his sides, where Jack’s hands were holding him so tightly, would be bruised in the morning. 

  
It was hard and almost a ragged pace. Salazar could say nothing as he was panting from trying to keep his body from banging around in the tub. He paid no attention to how Jack was able to keep his balance, his thoughts consumed by the hard organ slipping in and out of his body. 

  
The way Jack’s pelvis met the crease of his ass every time he thrust in deep, the way that hard cock would pull out of his body, only to rush back in and slam against a spot that Salazar was positive he would dream about later. The fingers on his hips began to burn, and yet still out of the violence, Salazar was rock hard, silently begging for a release. 

  
Jack rocked his hips into Salazar and the sound of splashing water hitting the floor almost covered up the small groan that the old Spanish Captain could not keep in. His eyes opened and then he bit at his tongue. Jack only laughed and leaned down, trying hard to rock his hips back into that shallow spot within the others’ body. “You make the most beautiful sound.” Jack cooed, and Salazar tried to move his head between his arms. 

  
He pushed backwards against Jack’s hips, and this earned himself a small groan from the younger man. He grinned for a moment before Jack returned the gesture, soon enough the two falling into a rhythm that Salazar was trying to set. ‘The sooner he finishes…the better.’ He thought before a hand was suddenly reaching over him and taking his organ into his hand. 

  
Salazar drew in a breath and rocked his head back, this time landing between Jack’s elbow and his head. This new access gave way for Jack to gently nuzzle into Salazar’s neck and begin placing a kiss along the crook of his neck. He took in a small amount of skin and began to suck, his pumping matching that of his shallow thrusts into Salazar’s body. 

  
In a few foggy moments, Salazar felt as if maybe this was not so bad, and that this sensation was not as horrid as he thought it was. He seemed compliant and assured that this bliss was enjoyable, and that he would not regret it later. Then his orgasm washed over him, and he thrust his spilling cock into Jack’s hand. The younger man pumped him a few times, gentle and firm. He milked him while he continued a few more deep thrusts until he also leaned heavily onto Salazar and filled the man with his seed. 

  
Salazar leaned forward, his body shaking from the odd positioning on his joints and the pure force that the younger man used with him. He huffed as he felt Jack momentarily pull out of him, only to gently push back in. Salazar took in a breath and turned his head only half way to look, not wanting to look Jack in the eyes. “Get out. Now.” He tried to use a firm voice but the mix of rum and mild exhaustion were draining him fast. 

  
Jack gave a small laugh and then pulled himself out. He allowed Salazar to fall gently into the tub. Salazar held onto the side and saw Jack move to the stool that held the rum. He drew the bottle up to his lips and took a swig. He then smiled at the captain and pushed it at him. Salazar moved his head, grinding his teeth together as if to stubbornly refuse the drink. He heard the small laugh and turned his eyes back to see Jack taking another mouthful. 

  
He growled in disgust at the other. After a moment, a hand was in his hair once more, pulling his head back and causing Salazar’s lips to part in protest. Jack placed his lips over his own and forcefully spit the liquid into the others’ mouth. He tried to struggle, yet Jack had a firm grip over his hair, and his lips refused to release. 

  
Salazar swallowed the liquid, yet instead of Jack letting go, he drew his tongue over Salazar’s teeth. The older man tried to lean backwards, yet still the tongue danced along with his. He tried after a moment to bite the other, which caused Jack to pull away, panting slightly. He took a step back and his eyes were full of fire. Of mischief. He drew his tanned hand over his lips to wipe away the saliva and gave another cocky grin that was starting to make Salazar’s stomach churn. 

  
The man tried to stand, his legs only slightly shaky now. “I will kill you if you do not leave now.” Salazar was fuming, thinking of ways he could get to his gun before Jack would be able to wrestle him to the ground. ‘He could end up killing me.’ Salazar thought as he glared at Jack, who was now drinking another mouthful of rum as he moved around the room to the bread. 

  
He plucked a piece from the table, not taking his eyes off of Salazar. “I’m not leaving yet mate.” He said, and Salazar felt his skin crawl slightly. His nerves were drawn thin and his body was aching now. 

  
He said nothing as he again debated how long it would take him to get to his weapons. “You’re ‘ere all night. Till dawn the way I sees it.” Jack was sauntering over to the bed now, which just so happened to be next to the chair with all of Salazar’s clothing. His eyes must have betrayed his idea because Jack smirked and began to ruffle through the clothing. “It could be months before we cross paths again…Savvy?”

  
Salazar watched as Jack’s lean body, naked and tanned where ever the sun had touched it, went through his stuff. He saw the smooth, sometimes scarred skin the young man adorned and the way his organ seemed to be slowly filling with life again. Jack’s sudden jump up made Salazar’s eye sight waver, and he thought maybe he had been caught looking. His hand was coming up to hold the sore spot on his shoulder where Jack had been digging his nails into. 

  
Jack was flaunting his pistol. He waved it around and he lightly danced to the window in the room. He smiled as he looked at Salazar, who was bringing his hand over to cover his organ from sight. “Such a gentleman.” Jack muttered. “Ya’ can ‘ave all the look you want of me. I am worth seeing.” His eyes were dancing along Salazar’s body, which made the older man feel even more uneasy. 

  
“Is this not enough for you?” Salazar’s tone was thick, and he moved his hand to gesture at the lower part of his body. “This act…It’s…pointless.” His words seemed exasperated, as if he were trying to take on a gentle tone rather than threatening. 

  
“It’s not pointless when there’s an agreement of attraction between both parties.” Jack moved the gun around until he unraveled the barrel and allowed the bullets to fall to the floor. Then he tossed the gun towards the tub, which Salazar stumbled to catch before it would land in the water and become useless. His hands were still slippery from the soap-covered water, and so he was only able to graze his gun before it fell hopelessly into the water. 

  
Salazar watched as the gun filled with water. He slowly drew his eyes back to Jack, who was standing, looking rather proud of himself back at him. “I guess ye’ won’ be shooting me today.” He said, and Salazar felt his energy suddenly burst forth. 

  
He dashed towards Jack, his hands out and his body aching, yet still determined to grab onto the younger man and possibly choke him to death. He was met with a look of shock, but surprising quickness at dodging. Jack was just about in his hands’ grasp when he felt the other get away. The young man easily stepped to the side and then pulled his hands up, holding a pair of heavy cuffs. 

  
Salazar had thought they were in his undergarment’s shirt pocket, yet Jack must have found them easily and hid them while his attention had been on the gun. “You were naked.” Was what Salazar breathed out as he saw Jack raise the cuffs up and give a strong thrust in his direction.

  
“I’m good at sneaking.” Jack said quickly, and landed the hit along Salazar’s head. The older man falling to the ground and groaning. He was being more than outdone by this young man. He was being toyed with…Fooled with…All for his entertainment. 

  
His vision was blurry for only a few minutes. He could only stand to focus on Jack’s face a moment, then his tanned chest, and finally his hands, which were being yanked behind his back and tightly restrained. Salazar was on the ground, his naked body trying to roll to the side, but having no good standing in order to get up. “Heave-Ho mate.” Jack had said, his tone dark. 

  
Salazar felt his body being aided in getting up, Jack taking a hold of the cuffs and yanking him off of the ground to stand. The Spanish Captain felt himself being directed towards the bed, but before getting to it, Jack was forcing him onto his knees and bending him down. Salazar shook his head, trying to loosen the cuff grips, but finding it useless. 

  
Jack had moved his body to sit in front of Salazar, his organ protruding dangerously close to his face. There was a silence as Salazar glared up at Jack. The young man simply took hold of his organ and began stroking it back to it’s fully woken stage. He smiled down at Salazar and the Spanish Captain bit at his tongue in order to give a silent defiance. “Ye called me a whore last time we spent time together.” Jack’s tone was almost whimsical sounding, as if he had no care for what his actions would cause. 

  
Salazar leaned to the side, trying to keep his head away from the organ. He said nothing, not wanting to give Jack the opportunity to do some underhanded trick. 

  
Jack’s hand was gentle against his jaw as he forced Salazar to look at him. “Ye do this for me, and I’ll do it for you.” He said, his eyes blazing with heat. Salazar felt shamed under that gaze though. His face was feeling warmer and he clasped his eyes shut to try and keep himself from parting his lips. After a moment of silence, Jack seemed to lean back slightly. “I’ll tie ye’ to this bed ‘ere. Fetch yer own gun and make sure that it’s almost hidden away deep inside ye’ before I go runnin’ back to yer ship to grab that ol’ first mate of yers.” Jack smiled at Salazar, and the older man was once again seeing the look of utter craze that he was positive the man was capable of producing. “I’ll make sure he sees ya like this…Then who knows…maybe he will want a go with ya…I don’ much like to share though. Not my way.” Jack was saying in an almost lazy fashion. “What ye’ say to that? Do we have an accord?” 

  
Salazar felt his skin crawl suddenly. Pirate. That is what Jack was suddenly screaming to him. “You’re a pirate.” Salazar breathed out, his stomach threatening to spill it’s contents. 

  
“Not full pirate. Yet. I’ve still gotta get back to my crew now. I’ve still got plenty of things to learn before I’m a captain myself.” Jack was cooing. 

  
Salazar felt his eyes darken as he looked up at Jack. “I kill pirates.” 

  
“Ye’ also said you were gonna kill me.” Jack said, and leaned forward. “Who would think, here I be, with an infamous pirate killer. At me feet, looking like I could spare a lot of lives…If only I would run my sword through. I could make a name for myself.” There was almost a look of loss that came over those dark colored eyes. 

  
“Then do it.” Salazar said, his voice sharp and hot. Better to be killed now, than to live knowing that not only was he being taken advantage of by a man, but also a young man, and to top it off, a young pirate man. It hurt Salazar when he did not think it should have.

  
Jack seemed to look directly into him, his eyes narrowing as he chewed at his lip and then leaned back slightly. “I have more dignity then to kill someone that…” His voice stopped as he smirked, “You’ve no weapon. No clothes…You’re still leaking me from your lower area.” Jack’s tone was suddenly cocky sounding again. “I’ve a better idea.” He pulled up on Salazar’s hair, making the man rise up.

  
Salazar was shoved onto the bed, landing on his hands. His own weight caused a throbbing pain in his shoulders as well as where the cuffs were digging into his wrists as well as his back. He hissed from the sudden pressure of Jack’s hand moving to his chest, pressing down on his body. The bed was firm and had little give. It groaned as Jack situated himself on top of Salazar, between his legs. 

  
Salazar watched him, trying to pull up on his wrists so that his hands lay slightly more comfortably under the small of his back. His lower half was angled downwards now, and his abdominal muscles lay free for Jack to run an arm over. “How ye’ve captivated me….I’ll never understand.” Jack had muttered out as a finger gripped absentmindedly on a nipple. 

  
The captured man arched into the touch. He was unable to believe how the gesture was sending shivers through his body. His nipples were hot wherever Jack was pinching them. Hotter lips moved onto his navel and Salazar felt his breathing hitch. He gasped for a breath of air, only to hear Jack laugh into his skin. Salazar bit at his tongue, “You’re doing this to shame me.” His voice was almost cracked, and at first he wasn’t sure why he had even said the words aloud. 

  
The place where Jack had been sucking on his skin was suddenly bitten hard, earning a hiss from between Salazar’s lips. “No.” Jack’s simple word was strange and deep sounding. “There are some levels I would not dare stoop to mess with anothers’ feelings. I told ye before, I think this act should be done with care.” His lips parted as if he was going to say something else, but instead closed his mouth again. 

  
“Do not lie. You do this to me, and then you will go back to your rat amigos and tell them what you’ve done.” Salazar spat out, trying to roll over any way that would alleviate some of the pain. 

  
Jack’s hand was suddenly pulling his chin to look at him, his body moving up to his face and laying gently against his chest. The tanned skin danced along Salazar’s own, hot and welcoming. The feeling of pressure was being maintained by Jack’s free hand. Salazar could feel Jack’s lower body pushing on his groin, the friction making an intimate sensation that Salazar was finding hard to ignore. He hated how his own body responded to almost every little thing Jack did to his body. 

  
The hand along his jaw forced him to keep Jack’s gaze. Those eyes bore into him, and Salazar was nervous at the sudden attention. ‘This is worse than him inside me.’ Salazar thought with a terrified start. His heart was racing and his stomach still spinning. ‘Pirate.’ Was what his gut was spitting out, but his mind was screaming something incoherent, trying desperately to try and read what Jack’s eyes were saying. The younger man’s head moved forward, and Salazar took in the kiss this time. 

  
It was hard and gentle. Salazar felt Jack’s tongue slip over his lips and ask for entry into his mouth. Salazar felt his eyes begin to water, perhaps from the anger or frustration he was feeling. Maybe he was feeling consumed by an emotion he wished he would never have to come to terms with. He parted his lips and Jack entered his mouth, kissing him deeply. 

  
Their tongues joined together, and Salazar tried to remember the way he would kiss with passion to a gorgeous lady during his younger days. He felt Jack’s tongue press against his own and then seemed to dance along his teeth. He also moved his tongue slightly forward, not daring to enter the others’ mouth.

  
Jack had finally pulled away from Salazar, leaving the older Spaniard to pant slightly and see the small trail of saliva that fell away after having been joining them. Jack’s hand reached up, and Salazar held his head in place. Those rough sea faring hands were cupping his cheek, the thumb running the course of his eye and wiping away a tear that had rolled down his face. 

  
Salazar watched as Jack’s eyes followed that tear smear. Those dark eyes coming up to look at him again as the younger man seemed to stare at him with serious eyes, “I promise you, these acts are between you and I. When we’re like this,” Jack motioned between the two of them with a smooth wave of his hand, “It’s only us mate, not who we are out there.” His words were soft, and Salazar could not believe the way Jack’s words were making him shake. 

  
The Spaniard had to turn his head away again and close his eyes shut in order to try his hardest to not consider the heavy meaning and weight that came with Jack’s words. His silent tears were still clinging to his face though. Salazar was telling himself that this situation was still messed up, and that Jack could still be lying about everything. ‘He seemed so honest.’

  
There was a hand along his organ as Jack took hold of it. His attention was drawn to his lower area suddenly as Jack’s lips parted and allowed his tongue to dance over the hard flesh. Salazar gave a small growl when Jack rolled the entire head into his mouth and began to dance his tongue over it. “Stop.” Salazar breathed out. He parted his eyes, yet from his angle and the pressure of his hands digging into his back, it was hard for Salazar to even feel like he was intimidating the other. 

  
Jack seemed to look up at him from below and still managed to smirk wildly as he held the organ in his mouth. He sucked in Salazar deeply, keeping his tongue dancing along the shaft and making sure to take the organ in as much as possible. Salazar rolled his head back. The sensation was nice. He had never spent the night with a woman of pleasure, but he was positive that this is what it would have felt like. To have the experience to know how to run your teeth gently along the tip, to dance your tongue around the organ, to give the right amount of grip in perfect time to well aimed pumps and head bobs. “You-You’ve done this before.” Salazar breathed out, not asking a question but stating a fact. 

  
Jack drew his lips off of the shaft and continued pumping with a firm hand. “No, but I’ve got one of me own. So I just think about how I want it done, and it looks like you and I like the same thing.” Jack said, almost too proudly. 

  
Salazar felt a wet digit suddenly at his entrance again. The mouth was back on his organ though as well. When he felt Jack begin to suck on him, he realized the finger was already added, gently pushing in and out around sore muscles. He tensed a little when Jack quickly added the second finger and was still trying to spread him apart. 

  
Salazar huffed when he felt himself leak out Jack’s previous spent seed, now the younger man using it as a lube. “I was too rough with ye.” Jack muttered out when he pulled away in order to chastise himself. He continued pumping the organ, Salazar finding it hard to hold his growing orgasm in any longer. The fingers pushed deep into him, curling upwards to find that pressure spot. As soon as the fingers pushed against the sensitive area, Salazar was spilling himself into a mouth that just managed to cover his tip in time. 

  
Salazar’s eyes watch as Jack took the mouthful of cum and spit it back into his own hand. He was sighing as he felt his body relax once all of the liquid had been expelled. 

  
The hand holding the freshly released cum then seemed to place it near his entrance. Salazar felt Jack trying to scoop the liquid and push it into his body, coating his entrance with it. Salazar gave a small groan when the newly coated fingers entered his body. “It mixes well.” Jack was humming to himself as he suddenly leaped from the bed and darted for one of the shelves. Salazar pulled his legs together and rolled himself onto his side. 

  
When Jack returned with a small bottle, he tugged at Salazar’s legs. “I’m sure this will help make it better…You’re swollen from the first time.” Jack said, and Salazar choose to not make a comment to the remark. 

  
The way Jack’s energy continued made Salazar feel even more drained. He did not have it in him to continue this fight. When Jack once again pulled his body over and onto his wrists and spread his legs open, Salazar glared up at him, “Flip me on my stomach.” He said, and he had to admit it was probably too demanding for someone like Jack to obey. 

  
Jack smiled a little and then poured some gel like liquid over his hand from the bottle. “Sorry mate, I want to see yer’ face.” Jack then coated his organ in the gel and began to situate himself so that he was right in line with Salazar’s entrance.   
The older man felt Jack slowly lining himself up, and then even more delicately pushing into him. Jack held onto both of Salazar’s knees to help raise his lower legs up in order to make entering him easier. 

  
He rolled his head back, feeling every inch of Jack enter his body and tugging at every corner of his walls. He groaned when finally Jack stopped inside and leaned forward over Salazar and drew his lips over his chest. Jack slowly pulled out of the tightened body and would slowly roll his hips back into it. The hot lips and sharp teeth along Salazar’s chest were threatening to leave entire trails of marks along his body. Jack would occasionally smile at the marks as he pulled away to make eye contact with Salazar. He rolled his hips out and back into him, each time Salazar making a small groan. 

  
“Ye make beautiful sounds, I’ve no idea why you hide them so much.” Jack’s soft voice was dancing along his skin before another bruising kiss was made below one of Salazar’s nipples. “It’s better when yer’ like this….Enjoying it.”

  
Salazar felt his body tense as he heard Jack say the words. “I’m being forced. The sooner you get this done, the sooner you leave.” Salazar’s tone was hitched and held a sharp undertone of anger. 

  
“Ye’ can tell yourself whatever ye’ want. You’re body is more honest then you let yerself be.” Jack’s tone was dangerously dark, and those eyes bore into Salazar, indicating that although the boy was young, he was aware of how Salazar’s body was now aching for him. Salazar rocked his head to the side as Jack thrust into him with a quick motion. He sucked in air as he felt one of Jack’s hands come up to his hips and begin to dig into them. 

  
The Spaniard was sure he could feel the bruising marks the other was leaving him with. He was biting into his lower lip as Jack was pumping smoothly into him, their bodies making a sickeningly sweet sound when they slapped together.

Salazar hated that the sound along with the hard thrusts was making his body desperate for a final orgasm. He was only mildly shocked when Jack’s hand ghosted to his begging organ, his eye lids parting so that he could look up at the sweaty young man pumping into his body. 

  
The coy smile was followed by a flash of half lidded eye lids. Coated lips were parted as Jack said softly, “Ye’ll have ta’ hold off on spilling. I want to fill ye first, mate.” Salazar’s body arched upwards at the sudden switch in angle and pace as Jack quickened his motions. The way his words rolled off of his tongue made Salazar’s organ tighten even further. 

  
“Fuck.” Salazar breathed out when he felt his stomach tighten and his balls begin to strain. Jack’s grip added even more pressure. 

  
“Say my name.” Jack’s voice was low, and there was a small desperation to his voice that Salazar could barely here. “Please Armondo.” The mention of his first name sent an incredible shiver down his spine, and the older man lost what little control he managed to hold onto. 

  
“Jack…Let me…Release.” The Captain spoke out, his words a rasped huff from the strain on his body. He clutched onto whatever he could under him, that being of sheets and his own wrist. 

  
Jack leaned forward, his gentle lips moving so that they came crashing down onto the Captain. 

  
Salazar parted his lips as well, as if possessed by some passionate demon that no longer had a care for what the other was doing to him, or who he was. He allowed the passionate kiss to dominate him, Jack’s thrusts becoming even more exaggerated and earnest. Only for a moment did Salazar understand Jack’s words from earlier, where he had mentioned that when it was only he and Jack together, there was nothing else that mattered of their lives or what they did outside.

  
He gasped when Jack’s cock thrust deeply into him, forcing his back to arch and his moan to release into Jack’s awaiting mouth. Jack responded by humming gently, letting go of Salazar’s organ so that the man could finally relax enough to cum. 

  
His orgasm was wild and consumed him. The world melted away from him, along with the thought of his current actions and what they meant. He allowed the warmth of release to embrace himself fully as he gently sighed when lips parted from his own and took in a breath. He numbly felt the sensation of Jack pumping into his entrance a few more times before slowly exiting, making small and sharp intakes of breath as he did so. 

  
Jack was quiet for a while, and Salazar was grateful for the silence. He was sure that he would soon wake from the post orgasm bliss and realize the fault of his actions. He held his eyes closed as he drew in breaths to ease his panting chest. He stabilized himself by rolling to the side, feeling an oozing sensation of cum and fluids slowly leaking out of him. 

  
There was a rustling sound he could hear as Jack had left the bed and seemed to be moving somewhere in the room. Salazar ignored the mild distraction and instead tried to focus on the feelings that were washing over him. He continued to breathe as he felt his body tense when footsteps were approaching him from behind. “I imagine ye don’ have the energy to go again…” Jack was saying, his voice soft. 

  
Salazar felt his hands being turned so that Jack could unlock the cuffs. When they slid away from his wrists, Jack moved his hands to Salazar’s shoulder and pulled gently. Salazar allowed himself to be moved, rolling onto his back and looking at Jack. Both males looked at each other for a few minutes until finally Jack slowly moved his face forward in order to land a delicate kiss on the man’s shoulder. “If you hate me, ye should say it now.” Jack’s tone washed through Salazar like waves on the shore. 

  
The older man moved his shoulder away from Jack’s face, “What we did is not right.” He said, then seemed to shift over so that he was laying on his side, Jack kneeling by the bed. “No man should be taken by another.” He was not sure why he was saying it. Out of all the remarks he could have said to Jack, out of all the curses he could think of…Out of all the evil Jack stood out as to him: A Pirate. Salazar could not say anything other than the forbidden taboo that their actions were causing. 

  
“Yer’ a butcher of the sea, and of hearts then.” Jack’s eyes were shinning, and Salazar could have sworn the man was about to cry. “I can’t control something like this. It’s as unpredictable as the sea…and you’re just as cold mate.”

  
Salazar could say nothing but look away and try to sit up. When Jack offered a hand after seeing the pained expression, Salazar moved his arm out of the way, as if to tell Jack his help was not needed. There was nothing between them. Salazar had met Jack under undesirable circumstances, and he was continuing to see him under such ways. “You should go.” Salazar said, his voice low. 

  
Jack’s scoff was audible, yet Salazar did nothing but look away from him. He listened to the sound of Jack putting his clothing on and then moving slowly back towards the bed, his footsteps soft. “There are men around who would love to catch a Navy man like ye. They won’t be merciful to ye’ either.” Salazar looked over to him, his eyes narrowing. “If they ask who ye’ are, don’ be telling them. You’re just a seasoned sailor…Nothing more.” Jack’s eyes looked him up and down. Salazar felt vulnerable again. 

  
“I’m not afraid of pirates.” Salazar said, his tone taking on an even tone. Jack smiled at him, his hands crossed over his chest. 

  
There was a slight head nod, as if to say ‘Of course…’ Jack’s tone came out almost lazy sounding, “Even still…Don’t go out till past dawn. If they’re drunk now…They’re actions will be even more…horrendous. Savvy?” Jack moved with even footsteps, his body drawing up quickly to Salazar’s. Salazar shifted backwards, reminded of the first time Jack had said ‘good-bye’ to him. They were in an almost similar situation. “If it were me, and I caught ye…I think our story would end differently.” The old Spaniard flinched only slightly when Jack moved a hand up to his face. 

  
Jack pulled him forward, and ignoring the small voice in his head, he allowed Jack to press his lips on his own again. Salazar could feel Jack’s hand running through his hair, his tongue dancing with Jack’s own as the other tried to give him a passionate farewell. 

  
Soon, their lips were parted and Salazar was watching as Jack moved away, this time leaving through the door and not a window. Jack gave him one last nod before finally gently closing the door behind himself. 

  
Salazar waited a few minutes before he felt his body tug him off of the bed and shuffling towards the door. He was swollen in parts of his body he wished he wasn’t. The steps he took seemed to send little shock waves of pain through his back and legs. He grabbed a hip with one hand and leaned against the door, making sure to listen to hear if anyone was still on the other side. He could have sworn as he locked the door, he could hear the smallest sound of a sigh, and scuffle of feet from the other side. 

  
Salazar shifted away from the door himself and painfully moved over towards the tub. The water was cold and stinging against the parts of his body that had been abused when he eventually entered the water. He finally managed to sit down in the water and drag the wash cloth over the parts of his body that Jack had kissed, touched or entered. He bit at his lip when he forced himself to push a finger into his delicate entrance in an attempt to empty the cavity. 

  
When Salazar was done, he sat in the water and simply stared at the bottle of rum. His heart was racing and his body was groaning. He felt hot tears sting at his eyes as he lowered his sight to the water. ‘That damn boy…’ Was his running thoughts as he tried to calm himself that night, sitting in the water long after his skin had become pruned and pale. 

-*-  
Originally I was not going to make another part of this story…HOWEVER, once in a while I take odd requests, and this was one of those stories that was requested I add another chapter or two too. I have to also admit that with another writer’s story, or rather, remake of my own, I felt like I should add to this one. I do not mind that other writers remake my story, because in all honestly, I’m doing the same thing taking and remaking from the actual or real stories (franchise). ALSO, I felt a huge honor that someone read my story and felt that they needed to tweak it to make their own version of it, or even just to remake it in another language so that others could read it as well. I’m proud someone enjoyed my piece of messed up imagination enough to go through the trouble. Because of this as well, I felt like I needed to give these little figment-ed side stories a little more time where possible. Thank you Moreona.

First time posting to AO3, cheers! 

  
Started: 8/5/20 at 4am  
Chapter end: 8/7/2020 at 2:11pm 

-Although it was not expected, it was finalized when I made this. You’re passing will make an impression on me, I promise you that and I hope you can always know that you gave me a hobby that has helped me a lot. Thank you.   
-D. D. Darkwriter 


End file.
